


Let Me Whisper in Your Ear

by XinRui



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Slutty Sunday? Shameless as hell Alpha!Bucky dirty talking Omega!Tony till he cums and is all soaking wet at a press conferences, during debriefs, MID-BATTLE (one time, god damn it Barnes I don't care that we were battling sentient jello WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME.), during movies nights, during board meetings and memorably one face time with pepper. To the point where Bucky can whisper just a word and Tony is hard and dripping wet instantaneously. Tony may slightly regret giving Bucky a private com-link to soothe the frazzled Alpha’s nerves in the beginning to help with his recovery. He had originally done to give Bucky direct access to a soothing Omega presences and to stop panic attacks from being to severe. Now that they are dating and Bucky is feeling much more himself, he uses said com-links for much more mischievous purposes, like unraveling his Omega in public until his a quivering mess and ravishing Tony when they are finally alone. Bucky argues its very therapeutic.





	Let Me Whisper in Your Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask prompt. I always love a good A/B/O

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Tony wasn’t ready to bond when he and Bucky first got together. It was a big step and neither of them was in the right place for it. Tony was still struggling with everything…after. Bucky had recovered thanks to the scientists in Wakanda, but his memory still had gaps. They both had nightmares, both had days when they hated themselves.

But they had each other. 

Tony gave Bucky touch or space when he needed it. He helped Bucky learn about the nice things he’d missed: Ben & Jerry’s ice cream, cat videos, and all the little things. Bucky begins to believe that the world could be a better place, particularly if Tony is there with him.

Bucky drags Tony from his work binges. He makes sure he’s fed and well-rested, which helps address the underlying emotions. They see a therapist: together and separately. 

Bucky’s first few times with training are a bit rough. He has to be careful not to over-react, not to be too rough, not to let all of himself disappear into the battle. Battle is difficult too, because as soon as Tony is in danger, Bucky’s instincts kick into high gear. 

His genius boyfriend, of course, comes up with a solution- a private comm link. He doesn’t have to worry about Steve or anyone else mothering. He knows he always has a link to Tony- no matter what.

Slowy but surely, they start to recover. Things get better, _they_ get better. Which means things can progress. They go on dates in public, they announce their relationship formally, and Tony shares his heat with his alpha. Tony’s never been with someone who made him feel so sexy, so safe, so loved all at once. Eventually, they bond; 

Turns out his alpha is a bit of a rake, in the best kind of way. Once the true sexual honeymoon begins, Bucky takes every opportunity to have his way with his omega. He riles Tony up, talks dirty to him, scents him, does whatever he can to get Tony to beg for his knot. And God damn Tony is so responsive to his mate.

That’s when Bucky discovers a better use for the comm link.

Bucky’s honey warm voice meets his ears and _damn it Barnes, not now._ Tony isn’t going to stop him though. There’s a part of him that perks up at his alpha’s voice. He shivers with anticipation. “James,” he says, trying to be stern.

Are you having fun?” Bucky asks, “I’d be having more fun if we weren’t fighting Doombots. I’d much rather be fucking you in our bed.”

Tony had seen this coming, but he can’t help his reaction. A full-body shudder runs through him. When he clears the Doombots from a roof, he takes a moment to look for his mate. Bucky’s metal arm rips through the chestplate of a Doombot and Tony feels his breath catch. “Yeah?” he asks breathily. 

He should not be encouraging this. They’ve had this discussion. “Hell yeah. Been thinking about it all morning. You licked some honey off your fingers this morning at breakfast and all I can think about is letting you suck my fingers while I fuck you.”

Tony whimpers softly. The image is so clear. The word come unbidden from his lips. “Metal?” 

Bucky’s deep chuckle makes him feel warm all over. He’s hard in the suit, frustrated there’s not enough space to grind against it. “Anything you want, doll.” 

The repulsers whir as he blasts Doombots from above. “But what I want is to fuck your pretty hole,” Bucky says. His voice has dropped low, the way it does when he has Tony in bed. “Buck-” Tony chokes out. 

“Maybe you’d be on your hands and knees, presenting for me like you do when you’re in heat.” Tony whimpers softly. “I bet you would for me. Wouldn’t even have to force you down.” There’s a pause followed by some grunts. Tony is doing his best to provide air coverage while JARVIS hacks the Doombot command frequency. “Though you might like that. I know how much you love when I hold you down, let your alpha take you. My sweet, sweet omega.

I love how wet you get. No resistance, just open and begging for me. I bet you’re wet right now, aren’t you doll?” 

Tony doesn’t have to answer. Of course he’s soaking wet. His undersuit is soaked. If it weren’t for the filtration system in his suit, the whole battefield would smell of desperate omega. “Answer me,” Bucky commands in his alpha voice. A fresh gush of slick rushes out of Tony. “Y-yes, yes I’m so wet. Please.”

Bucky practically purrs into his comm link. “Tony I-”

Suddenly the Doombots drop. JARVIS must have gotten through the firewall. “Damn,” Bucky curses. Tony looks to him as he hovers over the mess. The battle is over but his heart is still pounding. He feels shaky as he maneuvers the seat toward the inevitable press conference.

—

Bucky doesn’t do the press conferences, which gives him the perfect opportunity to sit on the sidelines and keep whispering into his private comm. Accordingly, Tony refuses to remove the suit, claiming that the releases had been damaged during the battle. The team knows better than to ask.

Tony flies back to the tower on his own. Bucky is talking to him the whole way there, not letting him calm down for even a second. He lands a little less than gracefully on the lower landing pad and scrambles into his lab. His chest is heaving. He’s so so hard.

The suit opens for him, then suddenly he’s being wrapped in someone’s arms. Usually he would panic, scream, kick, but the smell of cinnamon and gunmetal fills his nostrils, and he’s kissing Bucky. His mate’s arms are gripping him tight, around his waist, on his ass. 

Bucky pulls back to rip Tony’s undersuit in half. Tony’s pheromones flare. “God you smell amazing,” Bucky says and kisses Tony again. Tony moans openly, yanking his arms out of the clinging fabric. Bucky kisses down Tony’s neck to his nipples, sucking on them.

With a small cry, Tony bucks his hips. He’s been hard for hours, and Bucky’s so close now. His scent is heavy with arousal; he’s been going crazy too.

“Alpha,” Tony cries. Bucky pushes Tony towards a wall, any flat surface. They don’t stop kissing, mouths and tongues everywhere. Bucky wrenches the rest of Tony’s suit off and his nostrils flare. The heady scent of Tony’s slick is nearly overwhelming. His hand reaches down to feel and comes back soaked.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Bucky moans. He sucks the slick off his fingers. Tony whimpers, clinging to Bucky’s combat vest. “James,” Tony begs. He tears at Bucky’s vest, unbuckling a few of the holsters by chance. Bucky helps him cast it aside.

Impatient, Bucky unzips his pants. He’s hard, practically dripping. Tony keens at the sight. “I’m ready, I’m ready, Bucky please!” 

“God, I know Tony. Tony I want you, fuck, so bad.” Bucky hooks his arms under Tony's legs and pushes them into the wall for support. His cock slips into Tony with no resistance. Tony’s been open and dripping for hours. Tony wails, fingernails digging into Bucky’s back. Bucky buries his face into Tony’s sweaty neck, licking and sucking at Tony’s glands. He worries their bondmark with his teeth. 

“Bucky!” It’s so much, so good. Bucky’s cock pounds into him. Tony’s pressed into the wall, unable to move. He can only hold on and cry out his pleasure. He doesn’t need the friction because Bucky’s knot is swelling as he pumps his hips. His climax builds as the knot grows in size. “Bucky, Bucky, Alpha, oh!!”

Tony comes on Bucky’s T-shirt as Bucky comes, locking them together. Tony gasps for air while Bucky pants into his shoulder. “Gonna…lie us down,” Bucky says. Tony nods, winded.

The shift makes Tony moan. His cock twitches as Bucky shifts, stretching him with his knot. They lie together, face to face. Bucky kisses Tony sweetly. 

“We’ve talked about this,” Tony sighs onto Bucky’s lips. Bucky hums softly. “Mean it,” Tony protests weakly as Bucky kisses his neck. “’S therapeutic baby.”

“Whatever,” Tony says with an eyeroll. “Really. Knowing that I can do that to you, there’s something…that makes me feel needed.” Tony smiles, running his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “I’ll always need you. I love you my Alpha.”

“I love you too Tony.”

They kiss again, softer and sweeter. There’s no urgency now, just the two of them. When they part, Bucky smiles down at him. “I’m still in trouble, aren’t I?”

Tony laughs. “Oh so much trouble.”


End file.
